Magic Bound
by MaxiCavLover
Summary: Set in real world: Dawn's world is thrown into chaos when both her mother and twin sister are murdered in the same night. Soon she learns her mother was a powerful witch, making Dawn one too. Taken to Oaken Wood Academy, Dawn must learn to wield magic and take her part in the upcoming war; before death consumes the world. Rated T for now.


Set in the "real world" not the "Pokémon world"

Synopsis; Dawn's world is thrown into chaos when both her mother and twin sister are murdered in the same night. Soon she learns her mother was a powerful witch, making Dawn one too. Taken to Oaken Wood Academy, Dawn must learn to wield magic and take her part in the upcoming war; before death consumes the world.

Chapter 1: Dissolution

POV: Dawn

 _The girls twirled around in a circle, their voices reaching up and into our window._

" _Round and round the garden," They sang._

 _Salvia grinned with delight, clapping her hands together._

" _Oh, Dawn, I love this game," She told me, her blue eyes shining with mischievous joy. "Let's go play,"_

" _Salvia, it's bed time. If mum catches us-"_

" _Tch, you_ never _want to have fun," She cut me off, wrenching her hand out of mine. "Fine, I'll go by myself,"_

 _She glared at me, before reaching up for the handle to our bedroom door. Her footsteps echoed down the hallway._

 _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "No need to worry, no need to worry, this will be fun," I told myself. I opened my eyes again "This_ will _be fun,"_

 _I tiptoed after my sister, closing our bedroom door behind me. The stares creaked as I made my way to the ground floor, and I kept glancing back, making sure I hadn't woken our mother. I made it to the front door and hurried outside, breathing a sigh of relief that I had made it._

 _Salvia had already reached the girls, and it was only now that I noticed how_ different _they looked. There were three of them altogether, and their bodies were pale and transparent. Their eyes were completely black, even the parts that were meant to be white._

" _Salvia," I warned._

" _Oh Dawn, stop it!" She hissed back at me "You never want to have fun. Just go back to bed, and leave me alone," she skipped up to the girls and said "Can I play too?"_

 _The girls stared back at my sister, their bodies completely still. "Join us," One of them said, reaching her hand out for my sister._

 _As soon as their hands touched, the transparent girl's eyes changed from black to red, and Salvia was pulled into their game. This time they span much faster, dragging my sister along with them like a doll._

 _She started to scream in pain, and all I could do was watch._

" _Be gone," A voice called from behind me._

 _I turned to see our mother, her hand stretched out in front of her. A huge burst of flames shot out from her hand, hitting each of the girls. They hissed in pain, letting go of my sister. Salvia grimaced in pain, running back towards me, tears streaming down her face._

" _Go back to the depths of hell from which you came," Our mother cried, and more flames shot out from her hands. As it hit the transparent girls, they vanished one-by-one._

 _Before the last girl vanished, she stared at my mother and whispered "I know where you are,"_

" _Get inside," Our mother hissed at us "Pack your things, we're leaving,"_

" _But-" Salvia started._

" _No buts," Our mother told her, giving us both her death-stare. "We are leaving. Now,"_

 _We hurried up the stairs, grabbing our duffel bags out of the closet._

" _I was just starting to like it here," Salvia whined._

" _No need to worry," I told her "I'm sure the next place will be even better,"_

 _I handed Salvia her duffel bag, as a loud crash was heard from behind us. The window glass was shattered, and a small crow sat in a pool of blood, glass surrounding its body._

" _Oh my god," I cried, quickly picking the tiny bird up._

" _Don't touch it, that's gross," Salvia said in disgust, wrinkling her nose. "Is it dead?"_

" _I… I don't think so," I replied, seeing its tiny body rising and falling "It's still breathing,"_

 _My eyes wrinkled as tears began to fall "But it probably will die,"_

 _As I said those words, I felt my hands begin to heat up, to the point of burning._

" _What are you doing?" Salvia said in awe "Your hands are glowing,"_

" _I… I don't know," I stuttered._

 _The glowing from my hands flew into the bird, and we heard the sounds of bones snapping together. The blood that soaked its wings disappeared, going back inside the birds' body._

" _You healed it!" Salvia exclaimed in delight._

" _Oh my god," I replied, feeling suddenly frightened. My breathing came out in shallow gasps._

 _The birds' body began to glow again, but this time the light flew back into my body. The bird gave one last shudder, before it grew still._

" _You killed it!" Salvia shrieked, snatching the bird from me. Her own hands began to glow, just as mine had moments before. The glow transferred into the bird, and it sat up, flapping its wings. It flew up and rested on my sisters' shoulder, hidden by her nest of blue hair._

 _Our bedroom door slammed open "What is going on in here!" Our mother asked us, her voice ice cold and her hands folded in front of her._

" _Dawn killed a bird, but its okay because I saved it," Salvia told our mother, showing her the bird on her shoulder._

 _The colour drained from our mother face "You did what?"_

" _Dawn saved the bird, but then she killed it by accident, and I brought it back to life," Salvia repeated, looking slightly irritated._

" _Oh no. Oh no, no, no, this isn't happening," She rubbed a hand over her face. "Get into the car, now,"_

" _But we aren't done packing-"_

" _Now," Our mother told us "This isn't open for discussion,"_

 _We ran down to the car, our mother hurrying into the front seat. Before she started to drive, she turned back to us and said "This is for your own good,"_

 _Her hands touched both of our temples, and she whispered "I call upon the power of Hecate, seal their powers, bind their fate,"_

 _My head exploded in pain as the darkness claimed me._

xOxOx

"Dawn," A voice called "Dawn, wake up, we have to go _now_ ,"

I opened my eyes, to see two blue ones staring back at me.

"Come on, the party started _hours_ ago," Salvia told me.

"I was having the strangest dream," I told her sleepily, rubbing my tired eyes.

"I know, I know, the one about Vasco dying and being brought back to life," She snickered a little "But seriously, put some clothes on it's time to go,"

"Why do I always have to go?" I whined "None of your friends even like me,"

"Because if you don't go, I will get into even more trouble if mum catches me," Salvia told me, rolling her eyes. "You know you can talk mum out of anything,"

That wasn't true, usually it was Salvia talking herself out of trouble. But still, I pulled off my covers, and walked over to the clothes she had laid out for me "Seriously?" I said, holding up the pencil thin, black pleather skirt. Salvia herself was wearing a black dress that hugged her body, and barely covered her but.

Salvia sighed "Just hurry up,"

I shimmied out of my pajamas, pulling on the clothes she had laid out. The pleather skirt barely hit my thighs, and the red top was way more revealing than I liked.

"I look like a hooker," I told Salvia.

"Fine, put a singlet underneath. And let's go!" She replied.

I put on the extra layer, as well as a black cardigan and black tights.

Salvia sighed, but didn't stop me. "Let's go," She said, lifting up my window, and hurrying outside.

I grabbed my book, shoving it into my purse and followed after her, much more reluctant than she was.

I wasn't surprised to see her boyfriend Christoph's car parked further up the street.

As soon as we stepped into the late-model Porsche, Christoph pulled Salvia into a deep kiss that made me gag. "Hey baby," He nuzzled her. "Hi Dawn,"

I nodded in his direction, still gagging inside.

He raced out of our street and towards the destination of the party, speeding down secluded roads.

We made it there in record time, and Salvia gave her grand appearance. As soon as we stepped into the house, she was whisked away by her friends, who gushed over how amazing her outfit was. Christoph just shrugged, and headed towards the beer.

I stood there awkwardly, wondering where I could find the quietest place to read. That was when my eyes met his. The most handsome guy I had ever seen was looking straight at me. His hair was messy, falling all over the place. And his eyes were dark, darker than I had ever seen before. I wondered how long I had been staring at him, when he pushed a strand of his messy purple hair out of his face and glared at me, breaking whatever we had between us. He turned around with a "Tch,"

I blushed furiously, and hurried back outside into the cool night air, away from the party life. At the end of the porch was a bench filled with pillows. The best part was that it was away from everyone.

I sat down and pulled out my book, getting ready to spend the remaining hours of the night tucked away in this corner.

xOxOx

As 3am came around, I began to get worried. Usually Salvia would have checked on me by now, but so far she hadn't even seen me once. I packed up my book and headed inside.

Her friends were huddled in a corner and I made my way to them.

As they saw me, they all gave me mixed looks of annoyance and displeasure.

"What do you want?" Emma asked with a glare.

"Have you seen Salvia?" I asked.

"Not for the last hour," Mina replied, taking a long sip of her beer.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Do we look like her personal assistants?" Emma asked me.

I walked away from them with a sigh, talking to them would get me nowhere.

As I headed through the crowded room, I didn't pay much attention to where I was going, and tripped, falling to the ground. A hand whipped out lightning fast, stopping me from falling and pulling me back to my feet.

"Tch, you should really look where you're going," A voice told me.

I looked up into the eyes of the purple haired girl from before.

"I'm sorry," I replied "And thank you,"

He glared at me again, before disappearing back into the crowd. People at this party were really starting to get on my nerves, and I was more than ready to go back home.

After checking every room of the house, it became apparent to me that my sister was not here. I hurried towards the back of the house, surprised to see that instead of having a yard, it just lead into the woods. In the distance, I could see a small light.

"Salvia?" I called, heading into the woods and towards the light.

As I pushed shrubs and twigs out of the way, I started to hear voices.

"I'm through with games, Barry," A familiar voice was saying "Take me to portal! Take me to him,"

"He's already here," Barry replied calmly "And he doesn't want you messing up his plans,"

"I'm more powerful than you. If you don't do what I say, you'll regret it," The other voice told him.

Barry laughed out loud "I've been teaching you, Salvia," He told her "How could you possibly think you're stronger than me?"

"Tell me where the portal is, and you won't have to find out," Salvia replied.

Salvia was here, I was about to head towards her, when a bright blue light lit up the area. It was countered with a red light. I heard two distinct screams, and felt an unbearable pain in my chest.

 _Salvia_.

I tried to scream, but no sound would escape my lips. I crashed to the ground, curled up in pain.

 _Salvia_.

It felt like I was being torn apart from the inside, losing a piece of myself. I don't know how long I lay there until the pain finally ebbed away.

I crawled into the clearing, finding the body of a blonde boy lying dead on the ground.

Salvia was nowhere to be seen, but fragments of her clothing scattered the ground.

"Salvia?" I called out. Where was she? What was happening?

"She's gone," A voice told me. I looked up to see the purple haired boy kneeling down in the fragments of my sisters clothing. He reached down, and his fingers came up smudged with grey ash.

"What do you mean _gone_?" I asked him.

He stared back at me in pity.

No, no, no, she couldn't be gone.

I gripped my chest in my hands, feeling like if I moved my hands I would fall to pieces. So this is what it felt like, to lose a piece of yourself. To feel the death of your twin.

"She can't be," I sobbed.

"We have to go," The boy told me, grabbing my arm, and hauling me to my feet.

"But Salvia," I sobbed.

"Is gone. But _he_ isn't," The boy told me "So we have to go,"

He pulled me through the woods, but not in the direction of the house. If he wasn't gripping me so hard, I would have collapsed to the ground. We kept walking until we came across a road, and a motorcycle hidden in the bushes. The boy handed me a helmet, before getting on the back of the motorcycle.

"Wh-what are we d-d-doing?" I stuttered "Where are you t-taking me?"

"We have to go," He said, avoiding my answer "Now,"

I slid the helmet over my head, and hopped onto the back of the motorbike, being careful not to touch the boy. But as soon as he started it up, I had no choice but to hold on tight.

We flew down the road, taking street after street, before coming to a stop in front of my house.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked him, jumping off the motorcycle and backing away from him.

"Shut up," He replied "Something isn't right,"

I stared back at my house, noticing that he was right. The front door was hanging from its hinges, and all of the lights were out, as though there had been a black out.

"Mum?" I called, hurrying into the house.

"Wait," The boy called after me, but I didn't listen. Something was terribly wrong. I ran up the stairs two at a time, before crashing into my mother's room. Her body lay still on the bed, and her chest wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.

"Mum!" I cried, hurrying to her body. I started to perform CPR when I was hauled off her body.

"She's gone," The boy yelled at me.

"No," I told him "This isn't happening. This is all just a dream, and I will wake up from it. There is no need to worry. No need to worry," I collapsed to the ground, repeating the mantra over and over. "There is no need to worry. There is no need to worry,"

The door flew open again, and a group of people entered.

"I was too late," The boy told them, bowing his head. The way he said it held no emotion.

"Well, we got one of them," One of the men said, pointing at me. "And a message," he pointed to the wall.

There, written in my mother's blood, was a message.

You can run, but you can't hide.

Cyrus has eyes everywhere.

I opened my mouth and screamed until the world grew dark around me.


End file.
